<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Halloween! by kimjibyung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308179">Happy Halloween!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung'>kimjibyung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Junmyeon wants to be turned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Halloween!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing more that Kris loved than watching Junmyeon’s Adam’s apple bob when he drank from his iced coffee. The way that his throat moved as it gulped down ounce of the sugary drink, the sound of him swallowing was all that filled Kris’s ears as they walked down the dimly lit street. The low hum of the car engines, mindless chatter from nearby pedestrians, kids’ bright voices as they raced to the next house for candy, everything else was lost to Kris’s ears. His lover was the only thing that mattered.</p><p>Junmyeon looked up at him where he had been nose-deep into his phone, the straw falling from his lips, leaving them slightly wet, “You’re staring again.”</p><p>Kris knew he had been. It was hard not to when Junmyeon looked like the perfect Sunday feast in front of him. He found the idea of dressing up for Halloween and parading around the city that night to be ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as Junmyeon begging him to dress up as Dracula because in Junmyeon’s words “It’s just fitting, okay?” but he went with it.</p><p>Mostly because Junmyeon wanted to be the damsel that would get swept away by Dracula. So that’s why he was dressed up in a billowy white blouse that looked like one of Kris’s shirts since it nearly hung off one shoulder, exposing his pretty pale neck to the world, and adorning his legs were the tightest black jeans that the shorter man owned. His hair was fluffed, and a few strands kept falling into his eyes every so often.</p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p>And right now? <em>Flawless</em>. But by the end of the night, Kris knew that that pale neck would be littered with bite marks, those lips would be glistening and swollen red from his kisses, and those pants would be in shreds by the time that Kris ripped them from those legs.</p><p>“It’s hard not to stare when my dinner looks so mouthwatering,” Kris remarked, reaching over to ruffle that fluffy black hair. He could feel his fangs wanting to drop down, and for a moment, he was grateful for his Victorian Dracula costume. Because his red eyes would just seem like colored contacts.</p><p>The blood rushing to Junmyeon’s cheeks didn’t help either, he could hear it pulsing through Junmyeon’s veins, and even heard the way that his lover’s heart picked up its pace for a second.</p><p>Junmyeon brushed it off, “Ch-Chanyeol said the party was at eight, he told me to stick with you the whole night.”</p><p>Kris hummed, “Safer that way for you, I won’t be the only monster at that party.” He did a glance over of Junmyeon again, “And I won’t be the only one itching to sink my teeth into you.”</p><p>Clearing his throat, Junmyeon tried to keep the blush at bay from his cheeks, “I know… and you’re not a monster, Kris.” He grinned up at the vampire, “You’re my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Many years ago, a lot of humans would beg to differ on that, Junmyeon,” Kris chuckled darkly, but it didn’t stop him from reaching out to the human’s free hand and intertwining their fingers.</p><p>“Amazing how times have changed, huh?” Junmyeon took another sip of his iced coffee. The words that left Junmyeon’s lips next had Kris stumbling, “Since it’s Halloween, will you change me tonight?”</p><p>His black eyes flashed bright red in that moment before fading back into black. He knew that subject would come up, had been coming up for the last three years since they met. Kris didn’t even intend on the two of them turning into what they were today, lovers, or boyfriends as Junmyeon labeled it. He was just looking for a quick meal and the drunk little black haired man on the dance floor was easy pickings for him.</p><p>But that had quickly turned into an entirely different outcome for that night. Kris got his meal, but he’d gotten so much more when Junmyeon made his wants known. The drunken state he was in did little to detour him from ending up in Kris’s crypt, moans and pleas falling from his lips as Kris drank from him and sank deep into him.</p><p>Kris hadn’t meant to take a lover that night, but he did. And then when that morning came and Junmyeon realized, through a pounding head, what happened and <em>who </em>exactly happened, he wanted more.</p><p>That’s how the two ended up where they were today. Junmyeon thrown into the world of monsters with the constant pleading to Kris to make him one of his own. To be with him for eternity.</p><p>As for Junmyeon’s question, he didn’t reply, just squeezed the human’s hand slightly and finally looked elsewhere when that bottom lip poked out into a pout and those big dark eyes stared up at him, a silent plea filling them. Kris knew what Junmyeon always did to get his way, that pout and those big puppy dog eyes, but this was something that he refused to budge on.</p><p> </p><p>At the party, Junmyeon wasn’t supposed to leave Kris’s side, but that plan changed when Baekhyun and Jongdae appeared in front of the two and dragged Junmyeon away to the center of the living room where the music was the loudest and everyone was dancing. The whole party was mixed with monsters and humans. But those humans had already been claimed. Werewolves, demons, witches, vampires, they all littered throughout the party.</p><p>Kris kept his eyes on his human, watching as he danced with Baekhyun and Jongdae, the three of them were already well on their way to being trashed. But Kris figured that they would be when Jongdae had two bottles of vodka in his hands, sipping out of one while his partner, Baekhyun kept urging Junmyeon to take more shots from the other. Those two were a disaster on their own, but they liked to drag Junmyeon into the mix.</p><p>“You’re going to end up with vomit on your cape tonight if you don’t stop him, you know,” the deep voice from his side chuckled. Chanyeol. The werewolf had brought over two drinks, one for himself and one for Kris. “Nice get-up by the way,” he eyed the purplish gray top hat and the matching flowy cape that trailed after Kris with an amused smirk.</p><p>Kris rolled his eyes, “It was Junmyeon’s idea.” His eyebrow rose at the Deadpool costume that Chanyeol was sporting, “Not like yours is any better.”</p><p>Chanyeol scoffed, “Deadpool is awesome.” He took a sip of his drink, glancing back over at Junmyeon as Baekhyun had became almost a second skin to the human, grinding up behind him. “He’s been asking me, and them,” he nodded at the drunk pair dancing with Junmyeon, “why you won’t change him.”</p><p>“I figure he has. This is the first party he’s dragged me to in the last three years,” Kris sighed. “He asked me on the way here too, since it’s Halloween and all.”</p><p>“So? What’s the problem?” Chanyeol pushed, motioning towards Junmyeon with his cup, “You couldn’t find another human that doesn’t look at you like you hung the moon and stars, you know.”</p><p>Kris shrugged half-heartedly, knowing that Chanyeol was right about that. Junmyeon was in love with him, he knew that. “I just… don’t want him to be a monster.”</p><p>“A monster? You really think Junmyeon could be even remotely labeled as a monster?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Kris, even with the bloodlust after the turn, that boy wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly.” He nudged Kris with his elbow when the vampire didn’t respond, “If you don’t turn him, he’s going to keep growing older, Kris. He’ll grow old and die, that’s what humans do. Then you’ll be all alone <em>again</em>.”</p><p>That was one thing that Kris feared that would happen. Junmyeon growing old, or what if he caught some kind of disease and died from it? What if he ended up in a car wreck on the way to work and died? There were so many scenarios that Kris played through his mind that revolved around losing Junmyeon, and Chanyeol was right. He would be left all alone again.</p><p>And he did like having Junmyeon in his company…</p><p>“But hey, if you don’t want him, I’ll gladly take him,” Chanyeol’s words caused a rumble of a growl to rip through Kris’s chest, eyes flashing bright red at the werewolf. He shrugged, “That is too great of an ass to go to waste because of your idleness.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Chanyeol,” Kris snarled, fangs dropping down at the thought of Junmyeon being in someone else’s arms. It did not sit well with him at all.</p><p>Chanyeol shook off the way that anger was boiling in his friend’s blood, taking another sip of his drink, “Then turn him, Kris. Make him your companion. Give him a happy Halloween this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon was hanging off Kris’s arm by the time they left the party, slurring a bunch of ‘I love you’s at the vampire as they walked down the sidewalk back to Junmyeon’s apartment. Chanyeol was wrong so far, he hadn’t ended up with vomit on his cape, and Junmyeon didn’t seem to be nauseated… yet.</p><p>“I… loooooove you, Krissss,” Junmyeon’s voice sang as he kept his arms around the vampire, snuggling into the taller male’s chest as they walked. “I’m… like a… cat,” he nuzzled his face into Kris’s shirt, “Soooo comfy, Kris. I loooove you.”</p><p>Kris shook his head, an amused chuckle falling from his lips, “I love you too, Junmyeon.”</p><p>The streets were barely occupied anymore, it was well into the night now, and the kids that had been trick-or-treating must’ve all returned home. It was just him and Junmyeon now on the sidewalk, the sight of Junmyeon’s apartment building coming into view. Chanyeol’s words kept going through his mind, the thought of Junmyeon being wrapped up in that werewolf’s arms, it still dampened Kris’s mood.</p><p>Chanyeol was his friend, and he knew that it was just his way of adding fuel to the small fire that Junmyeon had built for wanting to be turned, but at the same time, he’d be damned if anyone even dared to take Junmyeon from him.</p><p>The wet pair of lips that landed on his neck had his thoughts quickly dispersing, he looked down to see Junmyeon staring up at him with glossy eyes, a rosy tint to the man’s cheeks, “Will you… turn meeee tonight? I want… I want you, Kris.” He burst out with an “Always!” Then his voice lowered into a mumble, “Always… always… I want you forever, Kris… always…”</p><p>He didn’t know if Junmyeon would understand him in his drunken state, but he pressed his lips to the man’s forehead, “I want you too, Junmyeon, always.”</p><p> </p><p>When they finally reached Junmyeon’s apartment, the shorter male wasted no time in pulling off Kris’s top hat, discarding it to the floor and then clumsily fumbled with the buttons on Kris’s suit, trying to get it off. Kris had barely gotten them in the front door before Junmyeon had started trying to undress him.</p><p>“You’re wearing too much, Kris!” Junmyeon whined, “Too much clothes…” his bottom lip poked out again when his fingers failed to undo one of the buttons.</p><p>Kris chuckled softly, undoing the button for him, “You’re wearing too much too.” He let his suit and cape hit the floor before seizing Junmyeon’s hips and bringing him flush to his front side, his lips swallowed up Junmyeon’s gasp and then the breathy moan from Junmyeon as those lips molded against his own.</p><p>He shuddered when Kris’s hand trailed up his side and with perfect precision, popped every button down Junmyeon’s shirt, letting it fall open. Junmyeon shivered against the draft in the room when his front side was exposed to it, but his whimper was swallowed up again by Kris’s tongue slipping past his lips and coaxing his tongue into play. It was a sloppy kiss, one that provided Junmyeon with a distraction as Kris pushed off the soft material of the shirt from the human’s shoulders, pulling it until it ended up in the pile of clothes around them.</p><p>That left Junmyeon’s top half completely exposed to only Kris, muscles moved and flexed as Kris’s hand roamed over them, catching a shiver here and there, and then his hands landed on Junmyeon’s clothed hips. The tight material of the jeans clung to him like a second layer of skin, causing Kris to growl in the kiss.</p><p>Junmyeon brought away with a gasp for air, head tilted back as he sucked oxygen into his lungs, leaving his neck completely open to the glowing red eyes of Kris’s. Earlier that evening was just a tease when Junmyeon was drinking his sugary coffee, now? This was dinner, as Kris licked his lips, fangs dropping down as he closed his mouth over the pulsing vein in Junmyeon’s neck.</p><p>He sucked at the pale skin, the soft tissue under his tongue as he lapped at the pulse, one of his hands came back to grip the back of Junmyeon’s head, keeping him pulled to Kris’s mouth as the human squirmed in his grasp. Moans falling from Junmyeon’s lips as Kris sucked at the skin until finally his teeth pierced the flesh and he drank.</p><p>Junmyeon’s hands were on Kris’s shoulders, clutching tightly as he felt the pull of Kris’s lips against his neck. It had blood rushing downwards where he could feel Kris ripping at his jeans, trying to free his lower half. His head was feeling swimmy, his body felt boneless and yet, electrified. Every time Kris drank from him, it had his mind so confused on what he was feeling.</p><p>There was excitement, contentment, fear, lust, want, <em>need </em>for Kris. Everything was Kris in those moments, nothing else around them mattered anymore.</p><p>He didn’t realize that they had even made it to the bed, he couldn’t remember anything but the feeling of those lips and that tongue on his neck, drinking down his life source, he didn’t even know when Kris had ripped his pants off, or took off his own, but all he knew was that Kris was moving inside him, hitting that bundle of nerves, coaxing moan after moan after moan until Junmyeon’s voice was so hoarse that it was barely a rasp.</p><p>When Kris finally pulled back from Junmyeon’s neck, a few drops of Junmyeon’s blood ran down the vampire’s chin. His lips were so red, and that tongue was so red as it lapped at the stray drops. Kris’s eyes glowed bright red as he gazed down at the mess he’d made of Junmyeon’s neck and face. The human had tear streaks down his cheeks, lips red from the kiss and from his own teeth that had sank down into it, his face flushed red as he panted for air.</p><p>“T-Turn me?” Junmyeon rasped out, voice broken, as he stared at Kris through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>Kris’s eyes searched Junmyeon’s for a moment before he stilled his hips, still deep inside Junmyeon, the whine at the loss of friction fell short from Junmyeon’s lips when he saw Kris raise his wrist up to his own lips, a fang sinking into the vein of his wrist, blood bubbling up at the puncture.</p><p>“Be mine always?” He didn’t let Junmyeon respond before he pressed his wrist to Junmyeon’s opened mouth, letting the human latch onto his wrist, sucking down the dark red liquid.</p><p>The pull against his wrist had renewed Kris’s lust, hips moving again, harsher this time as he fucked into Junmyeon as the human continued to drink from him. He had Kris’s hand in an almost death-grip as he drank from him, filling the way that the red liquid was burning his insides, his mind slowly giving way to darkness.</p><p>When all movement stopped and Junmyeon’s mouth fell slack against his wrist, Kris pulled his wrist back, licking the wound closed, he pressed a kiss to the top of Junmyeon’s head. “Happy Halloween, Jun.”</p><p>After tonight, the transformation had started. Junmyeon was completely his now. Forever and always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I received a request earlier for a Halloween prompt for our favorite pairing and this just came up and out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>